finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Magicks (Final Fantasy XII)
Black Magicks is a skillset in Final Fantasy XII. Only certain jobs can wield Black Magick. The Black Mage learns all of the Black Magicks, while the Uhlan and Red Battlemage can learn a few. Certain spells can be obtained from treasures. In the Zodiac versions, certain abilities were re-classified, and some abilities that belonged to the Green Magicks skillset (status spells) in the original version, were re-classified as Black Magicks spells. Mechanics Damage calculation: : DMG = \times RANDOM(1\sim 1.125) - Magick Resist \times + Magick Power \times (Lv+Magick Power)/256)[http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzsan] The damage is boosted if the caster is affected by Faith (damage increased by 30%), wears equipment with elemental affinity, the current weather or terrain boosts the effectiveness of the used element, what augments have been purchased on the License Board, and whether the enemy is weak against the used element. List of Black Magicks MP cost is defined as default MP cost. Channeling Augments lower MP cost of any spell. Fran, regardless of her job, has access to Fire and Thunder. Other jobs have limited access: *Uhlan can access Level 5 and 6 with a Quickening License and Level 7 and 8 with the Esper Chaos. *Red Battlemage can learn Level 3 to 6 spells and access Level 9 and 10 through the Esper Cúchulainn. The success rate of negative status spells is unaffected by the target's magick evasion. : Success Rate = Base Rate + (MAG of user - VIT of target) \% If the target has Shell, the success rate is halved. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Some of the Black Magicks from ''Final Fantasy XII appear. ;Ability Cards FFAB Bio - Ashe SR.png|Bio (SR). FFAB Water - Penelo SR.png|Water (SR). FFAB Bio - Ashe SR+.png|Bio (SR+). FFAB Water - Penelo SR+.png|Water (SR+). FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR.png|Aero (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Ashe SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Balthier SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Vaan SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Firaga - Penelo SSR.png|Firaga (SSR). FFAB Shock - Ashe SSR.png|Shock (SSR). FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR+.png|Aero (SSR+). FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Ashe SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Balthier SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Vaan SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Firaga - Penelo SSR+.png|Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Ashe SSR+.png|Shock (SSR+). FFAB Ardor - Ashe UR.png|Ardor (UR). FFAB Flare - Penelo UR.png|Flare (UR). FFAB Scathe - Ashe UR.png|Scathe (UR). FFAB Scourge - Ashe UR.png|Scourge (UR). FFAB Scathe - Ashe UR+.png|Scathe (UR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Blizzara - Basch Legend SR.png|Blizzara (SR). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SR.png|Shock (SR). FFAB Shock - Penelo Legend SR.png|Shock (SR). FFAB Thundara - Larsa Legend SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Water - Larsa Legend SR.png|Water (SR). FFAB Water - Penelo Legend SR.png|Water (SR). FFAB Blizzara - Basch Legend SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SR+.png|Shock (SR+). FFAB Shock - Penelo Legend SR+.png|Shock (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Larsa Legend SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Water - Larsa Legend SR+.png|Water (SR+). FFAB Water - Penelo Legend SR+.png|Water (SR+). FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier Legend SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Balthier Legend SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Vaan Legend SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Firaga - Penelo Legend SSR.png|Firaga (SSR). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Shock (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Vaan Legend SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Firaga - Penelo Legend SSR+.png|Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|Shock (SSR+). FFAB Ardor - Ashe Legend UR.png|Ardor (UR). FFAB Scathe - Ashe Legend UR+.png|Scathe (UR+). Gallery FFXII Fira.PNG|Fira. FFXII Firaga.PNG|Firaga. FFXII Thunder.PNG|Thunder. FFXII Thundara2.PNG|Thundara. FFXII Thundaga2.PNG|Thundaga. FFXII Blizzard.PNG|Blizzard. FFXII Blizzara.PNG|Blizzara. FFXII Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga. FFXII Aero.PNG|Aero. FFXII Aeroga.PNG|Aeroga. FFXII Water.PNG|Water. FFXII Bio.PNG|Bio. FFXII Shock.PNG|Shock. FFXII Scourge.PNG|Scourge. FFXII Flare.PNG|Flare. FFXII Scathe.PNG|Scathe. FFXII Blind.PNG|Blind. FFXII Blindga.PNG|Blindga. FFXII Silence.png|Silence. FFXII Silencega.PNG|Silencega. FFXII Sleep.PNG|Sleep. FFXII Sleepga.PNG|Sleepga. FFXII Poison.PNG|Poison. FFXII Toxify.PNG|Toxify. Etymology References Category:Black Magicks in Final Fantasy XII Category:Magicks in Final Fantasy XII Category:Black Magic